Just A Cold
by coffeeinanebula
Summary: It's just a cold. One of many colds she's faced.


"I need to speak with the President." Adama's voice was firm over the line and Billy looked pleadingly to Laura. "Now," he added.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she's busy right now." Billy tried to make his voice as firm as the Commander's, but he didn't have the political training either leaders did to pass it off.

"Cut the BS. I need to speak with her immediately." He held the phone away from his ear and offered it to the President, an apologetic look on his face.

"It's fine, Billy," she reassured him. Her voice was soft and she cleared her throat as she leaned forward. He knew why she didn't spend all day in her room resting—though that was clearly what she wanted to do—but he wished he had some way to make it easier for her. "Commander, what can I do for you?" She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and shifted so she could rest her head in her hand.

"Madam President." If she didn't know Adama, she would think he sounded almost surprised. "You haven't been taking my calls."

"I haven't been taking any calls," she responded shortly. "I've been busy. The Geminon and Astral Queen have been asking for more supplies. Not to mention Zarek—" She tried to hold back a cough but it came out anyway and she wrapped her arm around herself. It felt as if her insides themselves were rattling.

"Madam President?" She didn't respond for a moment, waiting for the waves of coughing to pass so she could catch her breath. "Laura?"

"It's fine, Commander," she finally managed, her eyes sliding closed. Sometimes she just wanted to say frak this job and be done with it. But she couldn't leave the Fleet in either Zarek's hands or Dr. Baltar's. Not when she was still alive. "It's just a slight cold."

"How long have you had it?" With those words, she knew Adama wasn't in the CIC. She wasn't sure what to do with the information, and she tried not to question the relief she felt at the realization.

"Only a few days. Honestly, Commander, it's nothing to worry about." She caught Billy's look out of the corner of her eye and slid her glasses off, carelessly tossing them onto her desk because she was too tired to lean forward.

"Laura."

"I'm fine, Bill."

"If I remember correctly, you were just down with a cold not too long ago." His voice softened as he spoke and Laura let her eyes flutter closed. Her head ached and her bed had been calling her for hours now. "What's going on?"

She knew she would have to tell him eventually. Cottle had told her as much when he told her the cancer had moved into her lymphatic system, that she couldn't expect to remain on her feet much longer. Stubborn as she was, she had ignored him. But Bill was right; she had spent the past three weeks ill from one thing or another and Billy could only hide so much.

"Are you on duty?" she asked, despite knowing the answer. They had an unspoken agreement to pretend not to know as much about the other as they really did.

"No, Tigh has the CIC for the rest of the day," he answered immediately and she recognized the concern in his voice now.

She made it through another coughing attack that left her breathless and brought tears to her eyes before she could respond again. "Colonial One is empty today, if you're in need of somewhere more quiet."

"I can have a Raptor there in twenty minutes." Her lips quirked up a little and she allowed herself to relax back into her chair just a bit more. "I'll tell the Quorum you're in a meeting with me and you're not to be disturbed. Go lie down."

"I appreciate it, Commander."

The line went dead without another word and she started to sit forward. Before she could move far, Billy was by her side and taking the phone with a small smile. She returned it as much as she could and tugged her jacket around herself with a visible shiver.

"You should lie down." She heard the click as he returned the phone and managed to focus her eyes on her aid. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"That's what the Commander said." She laughed a little and shook her head. "I'm fine, Billy." He stared at her and she knew he wanted to argue, but he wouldn't.

"Is there anything else you can work on now? Anything that can't wait a few hours while you're meeting with the Commander?" She returned Billy's stare and realized she needed to give him more credit. He had picked up some things from her and everyone around them since the holocaust of the Colonies.

"No," she admitted. "I'll rest, but I'm not ready to lie down."

He nodded his understanding and watched her for a moment. "Can I at least get you a blanket? Or anything else?

"Water, please." She managed a small smile for him and he nodded quickly.

"Of course, Madam President. I'll be right back."

He disappeared behind her into her bedroom and grabbed the thickest blanket off her bed. He left it around the President's shoulders before he grabbed a glass of water and offered that to her as well. Her hand was shaking a little as she took the glass and sipped at it, nodding her head a little in appreciation.

"Thank you," she murmured as she slowly drained the glass and leaned forward to set it on her desk. She leaned her head back and let out a slightly ragged breath; he lingered nearby, prepared to do anything else she needed.

"Can I get you anything else?" His voice was soft as he watched her in the dim lighting. She looked miserable and he knew it was a testament to just how ill she felt—she would do everything she could not to let it show, even when it was just the two of them.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes flicking up to meet his. He smiled a little reassuringly and she managed a small one in return. "Send Commander Adama—"

"In when he gets here. I will." His smile was a little firmer when it returned and he was relieved to see her smile reach her eyes.

He retreated to one of the chairs not covered with one pile or another of stuff and settled in with a stack of paperwork, preparing for the next press conference he planned to take over if she wasn't feeling any better.

Within 20 minutes, Commander Adama had landed his Raptor and disappeared into the President's room. Billy moved out of her office and into their press room to give them privacy, knowing the Commander could handle anything she needed.

Laura shifted carefully in her chair, a shiver running through her as she adjusted the blanket thrown over her. Bill watched her from his seat across from her, his hands folded as he leaned forward.

"I thought I told you to lie down." He stared at her, shifting to the edge of his seat so he could lean against her desk.

"I have things to do," she responded easily. She raised her arm and coughed into her shoulder, drawing Bill to her side immediately.

He rested a hand on her back and his thumb rubbed gentle circles into her neck. He was surprised by the amount of tension he felt there and shifted to start massaging at her shoulders. She groaned softly and her head sagged forward a little.

"When was the last time you slept?" His voice is soft and she can feel his breath fluttering the wayward strands of her hair by her ear.

"Last night," she answered after a moment's hesitation. She took a deep breath and leaned forward to rest her head in both of her hands, Bill's still working at the muscles in her shoulders. "There's something I need to tell you."

She reached up and rested her hand over one of his, giving it a weak squeeze. She felt him thread their fingers together and a small smile formed at the contact. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and let his fingers trail across her bare neck before he bent to press a gentle kiss to her head.

"What is it?" His voice was softer than she had heard from him in the entire time they had known each other—it felt like years, but it had only been a matter of months.

"M-My cancer…" She stopped to swallow, her eyes sliding closed. "Cottle says it spread to my lymphatic system. It's why I've been so ill recently." As if to prove her point, another coughing attack overwhelmed her and Bill adjusted his contact with her so she was wrapped in a gentle hug. "My immune system is nonexistent and it's only a matter of time…" She laughed weakly and cleared her throat.

"Laura…" She shook her head and managed to tilt her head to look up at them, their faces inches apart.

"You should really lie down."

"Not until I'm dead." The firmness in her voice took him aback and a shocked smile appeared briefly.

"Tigh and the CIC think we're meeting about Fleet rations. I think they can spare you for a few hours." His hands returned to her shoulders and she shook her head a little. "Laura, you're no use to anyone if you pass out on your feet."

She sighed, knowing he was right and that she didn't have an argument against it. Reluctantly, she nodded and carefully moved to the edge of her seat in preparation of standing up, still clinging to the blanket around her shoulders.. She moved to grip her desk, but Bill reached out and offered his hands instead. She looked back at him and watched as he came around to her side, one arm sliding around her waist to help her up.

She leaned into him, her head resting briefly against his shoulder as she regained her breath once upright. Bill stood beside her, his hold on her gentle yet firm. He waited for her word before he held the curtain aside and led her back into the bedroom.

He felt how frail her body was beneath his hands and his grip tightened a little more as they approached her bed. She stepped away from him and leaned against the edge of the makeshift bed before she stepped out of her heels and slid beneath the covers. He grabbed the nearest chair and moved it to her bedside, settling into it as he watched her.

"Thank you," she managed before another coughing attack ripped the air from her lungs. She wiped at her eyes, more in irritation than anything, and adjusted the blankets.

"You're still standing," he murmured, and his words brought back their night from Colonial Day. "If Zarek couldn't take you down…" He left the thought unfinished, but she knew what he was trying to say.

"You're not rid of me yet, Bill. Hold off on Dr. Baltar's ceremony for another few weeks." She laughed a little and was surprised when she felt his hand reach out and close around hers.

"I'd prefer to hold out another few years. Baltar and I don't work as well together." His words were delivered so bluntly that it drew another laugh from the President.

"And we work well together?"

"I don't sign up for fake meetings with everyone." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leaned closer to her. "Get some rest, Laura."

Instead of retorting, she let her eyes flutter shut. Without her glasses, Bill had a clear view of her lined and tired face. Even as sleep started smoothing out her expression, it didn't wipe away all traces of age and illness from her beautiful features. Her hand loosened a little against his, but he kept his grip on it and settled back to get comfortable in his chair. He'd wait to make sure she got the rest she needed, that she could get back up on her feet. The thought of Laura not being around wasn't something he would think about, not if he didn't have to.


End file.
